Mutant
}} Mutants are human beings born with a genetic anomaly that grants them super human powers. It is thought that this is the next stage of human evolution. Their status is highly controversial and those who are mutants often face hatred and prejudice from normal humans. The scientific name is often been called Homo Superior, though this was mostly stated by those who believed in mutant dominance. Biology The exact science behind mutation is unknown. The gene does manifest itself when the person is a teenager. Some mutations emerge earlier when the person experiences great stress. In rare cases, a physical mutation is visible at birth. There is little rhyme or reason to what power a person has. It appears completely random. Some powers are merely physical and others provide abilities. Many mutants can pass off as a normal human being, but many others are too deformed for normal society. There are often secondary mutations, where a person has two abilities rather than one. Sometimes, these are caused by accidents or designs. Families are unable to use their powers on each other. It is possible for two mutant parents to produce a normal human child. Possible Mutants There are many others in the world who are similar to but not really true mutants. Their genetics have been altered so they have powers, but do not have the mutant gene. It is possible that they were artificially given the mutant gene. Spider-Man is the most notable example. He got his powers as a teenager, but only because of a radioactive spider. When the Mutagenic Bomb was set off it should have stopped anyone altered by mutagenics, as Spider-Man was, but he was spared. The Fantastic Four, Hulk, and Lizard have had their genetic structure artificially altered. Blade was born half-human and half-vampire with abilities of both so he may fit the qualifications of a mutant. Frankie Raye was said to have a special gene, hinting that she was a mutant. There are many others whose origins of their powers is unknown and could be mutants, such as Spider-Woman. The Inhumans are a group of early humans who were experimented on by the Kree. Inhuman children do have powers so it is possible that, though artificial in initial origin, they are normal mutants. History Humans born as mutants date back to ancient Egypt when Apocalypse was born. He is an extremely powerful mutant with vast powers. It is unknown why he is so much more powerful than other normal mutants, and why there no known others at the same time. The modern emergence of mutants began sometime before World War II with the birth of the man known as Logan. Erik Magnus was a child during the war and put into Concentration Camps. In the later half of the twentieth century, mutation became widely known as many others emerged. Many began forming teams such as the X-Men, X-Factor, Alpha Flight, and the Brotherhood of Mutants. However, this emergence has caused backlash among normal humans beings who form hate groups such as the Friends of Humanity. They then built the Sentinels to deal with what they perceived as a threat. Robert Kelly was initially anti-mutant and ran for President of the United States of America on an anti-mutant stance. But when his life was saved by mutants he became pro-mutant. Herbert Landon was extremely anti-mutant and used Hank McCoy's research to develop a serum that would destroy them. Beast, Wolverine, and Spider-Man stopped him, though he himself was mutated. Background Other media has suggested that Spider-Man could be a mutant, but not in any series. Its inclusion here explains a continuity error. External Links *Wikipedia *Homo Superior (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Super Powers Category:Mutants